a change
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: keitaro gets sent through two different dimensions through a misshap with one of sue's inventions. this is going to be a keitaro harem, and motoko is going to be in it indefinatly. up for adoption... if anyone wants it. Feel free to change it/add to it.


okay, i dont know if this is going to be any good, do dont blame me if it isnt, blame my messed up, mixed up mind.

disclaimer: i dont own love hina, rurouni kenshin or naruto

when su was in the living room, she had everyone else there as well, "so what are you doin' now su?" asked kitsune. "well, im creating a time machine slash dimensional transporter thing, and im gonna test it out!" everyone backed up and su turned on the machine. BOOM!!

a big sparking explosion went of on the machine, and a big portal thing opened up; motoko had left the hina blade near the machine, so when keitaro sprang up and pushed su out of the way, the portal thing started pulling him in, and he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be the hina blade.

it pulled him in along with the hina blade and closed immediatly afterward. everyone stared blankely, before rushing over to the machine and tried to get it to work again. after a while though, it looked as if everyone had finally given up. they realized that they would never have keitaro back, but su didnt stop, she went to her room and started tinkering.

meanwhile, keitaro was back in time, with strange affects, while his right eye was brown like normal, his left one was now blue. he was also, now very young, he was now three whereas he was 22 in his time. he could still talk, it was just alittle slow.

but the most different thing about it, he didnt remember anything.

he was just sitting there, staring at a fire in a camp site he had no idea how he got to; when he saw two people walk into the site. the tall man spoke first, "you, remember the name of your new master, my name is aikiji shiji; and from now on, you shall be learning the style of hiten mitsurugi, this is kenshin and he shall be your sempai."

keitaro nodded, the only thing he remembered was his name, so he spoke that. "my name is keitaro urashima, it is nice to meet you."

along with his belongings, aikiji had the strange sword that appeared with keitaro, saving it for the day he would give it back to said boy. and so, they laid down and fell into dreamless slumber.

many years later, keitaro and kenshin were ready for the last technique of hiten mitsurugi, but kenshin didnt want to because it would kill their master. keitaro however, learned it with practice after seeing it once, he was much better then kenshin.

as they grew older they grew closer, like brothers, and they helped in the revolution. keitaro became known as the battosai, but when he was seventeen, he passed that name onto kenshin, and when he was nineteen, he went on a journy. he had stopped killing when kenshin had, yet together, they had been major parts to the coming of the meiji era.

as keitaro had grown, he had gotten into selling kimono's, and now carried some with him at all times. he sat at a rock to sip some sake, when a giant portal opened up and drew him in.

back in hinata house, su's room had produced a big boom, and su emerged, the front of her body was black and she was smoking.

"i messed up again."

keitaro went through the portal, but not through time, this time he went through dimensions. his right eye was now blood red, and his left was still blue, but he was younger again. he was six this time though, he could still do hiten mitsurugi, and he could remember everything from his time with kenshin and aikiji.

he woke up this time, next to his kimono's, his wallet, and his swords, he had a reverse blade sword and the hina blade, he grabbed onto the hina blade, and it pulsed before it dispersed into his body, and he heard a voice in his head. "the power of over ten millenia of urashima are now within you, heh, enjoy the chakra."

he heard someone talking to him, he looked and saw a woman with long blond hair and a diamond shaped mark on her forhead. "hey, what was that just now? where did that sword go?" keitaro blinked and answered, "i dont know, wh-who are you and where am i?"

"you are in konoha, and i am tsunade, this villages hokage." "fire shadow? well, im keitaro urashima, im supposed to be older than i seem to be now, h-how did this happen?"

tsunade spoke now, "i dont know, but in any case, your old enough for the ninja academy, would you like to join?" keitaro thought about it, then nodded. the next day, he went to the academy, and through his life in the village, he met naruto, and learned the rasengan, he also became a special jounin and met a great many people. he became the object of affection for many girls in the village. especially one hanabi hyuuga.

but, when he was nineteen, he decided to just suddenly leave the village, back to the place they had found him. he was granted permission, and left the next day, taking with him all his belongings, and the only person who he wanted with him; his seven year old daughter, who he had adopted at age four, and taught how to use chakra and the basics of being a ninja till she was six, and then now she was seven and had been learning her ninja skills for a year, now she was going with her father. he took her to the spot, and as they sat there, a large portal opened up, and swallowed them both up along with all their posessions.

when they woke up again, they were leaning against the wall, they got up and yawned, keitaro now remembered everything, his memories from this world up to when he was sent away accidentally, as well as his time in the past and in konoha.

"well, come on kanna-chan, i'll explain were we are when we get where we're going, kay'," she nodded and held out her hand, which he took and started walking.

as they walked, keitaro decided to tell her a little about where they were, he told her they would still continue with her training, but they would have to do it in secret from the people they were going to be living with. they continued walking, their destination coming into sight. "its big daddy, your going to be the land lord of that place?" she asked innocently, despite the occupation she would have had if they stayed in konoha.

"yes, i am, and i expect you to be good now, kay?" she nodded and smiled. they went up the stares and entered the building. "hey, anyone there?"

he shrugged when no one answered. "guess not, i never did find out were the hell they were hiding the first time i came here." he said as he moved to sit on the couch. he then remembered that shinobu was in the kitchen, so he went there first. poking his head in, he saw shinobu at the counter. he shooshed his daughter before sneaking up to shinobu. using some of his ninja stealth, he got his face right next to her ear; right before giving a great big, BOO!! causing shinobu to let out a great big scream and practically jump six feet in the air. kanna giggled, while keitaro was quietly snickering next to his daughter.

the scream had alerted the other residents, and motoko had immediatly rushed to the kitchen. when she saw a guy and a little girl looking amused and shinobu breathing hard she got mad, and also a little suprised when shinobu started laughing as well.

"hey, sorry i scared you." keitaro said as he ruffled shinobu's hair.

shinobu smiled slightly and and told him not to worry. then motoko spoke, "im sorry but we dont allow men here because-" keitaro cut her off. "i know, cause its a girls dorm now, but does that mean i cant come visit the place currently owened by my grandma?" motoko was shocked... ish.

"your the landladies grandson?" she asked. "yup, and this little girl," he put an arm around kanna, hugging her. "is my lovely little love child!!" motoko was taken aback, while kanna just blushed and repremanded her father. "daddy, no im not, you adopted me remember?!"

she hit him on the head and he just blushed and smiled, sticking his tongue out at her.

motoko and shinobu sweatdropped.

by this time, kitsune, naru and su entered the kitchen. su latched on to motoko, and kitsune voiced her thoughts. "hey, whats with the two new faces?" keitaro looked at her with a smile on his face, causing kitsune, motoko and shinobu to blush; and spoke while extending his hand to kitsune.

"hello, im keitaro urashima, im hinata urashima's grandson, and haruka urashima's nephew. its nice to meet you all, especially a fellow swordsman and drinker." motoko and kitsune were suprised, motoko had opted not to wear her hakama and gi today, and kitsune hadnt had a drink in hours, how could he tell?

they voiced their thoughts at the same time. "how did you know?"

he anwered them both, "well, with the swordswoman, i could tell by the way you carry yourself, and your hands, though still very pretty, have the worn look of one who knows how to handle a sword; and the drinker, i could tell because your breath still carries a hint of the sake you most likely drank this morning."

they were suprised, he had pegged them by noticing things that no other could have. they both thought the same thing. 'amazing!!' and then their thoughts deviated, motoko's, went like this: 'i have to get him to train with me, then maybe a relationship will blossom!' she hid the small blush that appeard on her face.

kitsunes thoughts, however, were alittle more deviant. 'maybe if i can get him in a drinking contest i can get him drunk and then, he's all mine!!' she had a small smile on her face. around this time, haruka walked in, seeing keitaro she greeted him. "hey, keitaro, what are you doing here?"

he looked at her, "oh, hi aunt haruka." he was promptly hit on the head. "dont call my aunt, it makes me feel old."

he apologized and rubbed his head. haruka voiced her thoughts when she saw the little girl standing next to keitaro. "who's the squirt?"

keitaro chuckled at that. "her names kanna, she's my daughter." haruka was so suprised, she accidentaly dropped her ciggarette. "y-you have a daughter?" she then quickly stomped out her dropped ciggarette and put it in the trash.

keitaro nodded and smiled. haruka was shocked, "but she looks six, if she was your daughter you would have had to have her at thirteen!" kanna corrected her and told her she was seven.

keitaro eased harukas worry, "dont worry aunt haruka, i adopted her." haruka looked much better, letting out a sigh of relief. keitaro smiled and picked up kanna, taking her out of the kitchen, "i'll go the landlord room for a while, kanna needs to take a nap." with that said, he went to the landlord's room and set kanna down, who let out a yawn as keitaro unrolled a futon, it was a medium futon and would be able to fit both keitaro and kanna in it for some time. he laid down in it and kanna laid down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him. "night daddy," "night kanna-chan." he smiled as she went to sleep and he soon followed her.

when they woke up the next morning, it was early and no one was up yet, but they soon heard movement from motoko's room, kanna and keitaro were still in keitaro's little bath, keitaro washing kanna's back, then she washed his. when they were done, he dried kanna's hair, and then the rest of her body. he then dried him self off and they both got dressed. they went out and started stretching as motoko came out. she was suprised to see keitaro and his daughter up and out before she was. "hello, why are you two up?" they looked at her and smiled, "we were just going out for a run. would you like to join us?" said keitaro, and smiled again when she nodded. they walked down the steps and keitaro spoke again, "how about we make this a race, first one back has to make breakfast, and daddy, if you try to be last on purpose, then you dont get any breakfast." keitaro smiled and spoke, "okay then, if thats how you want it then prepare to lose!" with that they were off, motoko was shocked at the speeds the two were going, father and daughter racing for first place, motoko was sorely in last.

keitaro and kanna were racing faster and faster, keitaro was holding back though, his daughter wasnt even a ninja yet, and he was a special jounin.

meanwhile, in konoha, one hanabi hyuuga was crying hysterically to naruto that she missed keitaro and wanted to go to where he was. naruto spoke, "first you have to get your fathers blessing. i may be able to keep you from getting branded, but i cant send you somewhere else without your fathers permission." hanabi cried to naruto, "i already have his permission, i just want to be were he is!" naruto sighed, "fine! fine. i'll send you." he smiled and ruffled her hair, and then he handed her a big box. "here, its presents from my wives, your sister gave you two, and also;" he handed her another box, "this ones from me, dont open them till you get to were he is." she set the boxes down and hugged him tightly. "thank you so much!!" he just smiled and took her to a room with a seal drawn on the floor.

"now, i need a little bit of time to track where he is, you have two hours. please use this time to say your goodbye's." she set her boxes down and walked out of the room, going to naruto's house to spend her last two hours with naruto's wives. she arrived and was greeted bye anko who pulled her into a hug, reaching down and smacking hanabi's ass lightly. hanabi blushed and gave a small squeak, pulling back a bit and looking so cute to anko, who smiled and walked back inside and let hinata have her turn nearly suffocating her sister in her hug of doom, hanabi's head trapped between her breasts. hanabi was released before she died and brought inside to spend time with naruto's wives, anko, kurenai, hinata (of course) shizune, ayame (the girl from the ramen stand), hana (kiba's sister) and konan (supposedly a girl from akatsuki who is made of paper or somthing cause she can fold and turn into a poster and stuff so... yeah.)

what no one but naruto and his other wives knew, was that konan wasnt really naruto's wife, she liked keitaro too, and was just acting so she could go to where keitaro was too. so after two hours, hinata escorted hanabi back to naruto, hinata was holding konan, who was in her poster form, and slipped her into the box that had naruto's gift in it. when hanabi picked up the boxes, she stepped into the middle of the seal circle, and smiled, waving as she dissappeared in a blue glow. when she stopped glowing, she looked around and sensed keitaro's chakra signiture. keitaro sensed her's as well, luckily for him, they were close to the dorm. they finished with a burst of speed, leaving motoko in the dust. keitaro finished first, smiling brightly and heading back down the stairs, telling kanna to tell everybody he would be back soon. kanna smiled, knowing the who the chakra signiture belonged to. and was kinda glad she was here, she walked in and went into the kitchen smelling breakfast already being made. she saw the blue haired girl cooking and smiled, "hey hey, whatcha doing?" shinobu looked at her and smiled, "hello kanna-chan, im just making breakfast, wanna help?"

kanna shook her head and smiled, "no thank you, but daddy might, he came in first but since your already making breakfast, he has to make lunch." "first? you two were racing?" shinobu asked, motoko replied. "yes they were, and i must say, im suprised, just what kind of training have you been doing?" she asked suspiciously, but was interupted by keitaro. "now now miss aoyama, i dont think you should be asking her that." motoko got kind of ticked, "you guys topped my speed, i want to know what you've been doing!" keitaro smiled, "now now, no need to be angry, when the time comes, you will find out what we do, but until then, i expect you to be patient. can you do that for me?" he asked as he smiled, and motoko blushed, the blush not being missed by the person behind keitaro, said person finally noticed by kanna, who ran to her and hugged her. "hanabi-yan!"

naru walked in with a yawn, she noticed the girl being hugged by kanna and asked a question. "hey, who's she?" hanabi bowed slightly when kanna let her go, "my name is hanabi hyuuga, it is a pleasure to meet you, i hope to be recieved kindly." keitaro spoke then, "this is a new tenant, as you heard, her names hanabi."

hanabi spoke again, "you too keitaro-sama, please treat me kindly!" she had a small blush as she spoke to keitaro, which didnt go unnoticed by motoko and kitsune, who had just walked in. keitaro spoke again, and asked whats in the box's. hanabi said she didnt know, "naruto just gave them to me, but before i left, hinata slipped somthing into naruto's box." keitaro thought about it for a moment, "it didnt happen to look like a rolled up poster or somthing did it?" hanabi nodded and keitaro sighed, "open the box please," hanabi opened the box and keitaro grabbed the rolled up poster, unrolling it to reveil a girl with black hair in a very reveiling outfit with good sized breasts, and a nice form. "sh-she gave me a nudie poster!?" hanabi asked, suprised. keitaro and kanna spoke at the same time, but kanna was giggling slightly as she spoke, "no, she gave you konan!" kanna grabbed the poster from keitaro and held it up, "come on out konan-yan, please?!" she gave the poster the puppy dog eyes, and it went poof, konan appeared and hugged kanna, who hugged her back happily.

everybody except keitaro and hanabi were suprised that a girl had appeared out of the poster, and were even more suprised and shocked when said girl stopped hugging kanna, and kissed keitaro deeply on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth, causing keitaro to blush deeply. hanabi looked at her and yelled, "aaaahhhh!" she pointed at konan, and blushed as she did so. konan stopped a moment later and turned towards hanabi, "im sorry, was that yours? here, i'll share." and with that, konan kissed hanabi, causing said girl to blush so deep, her whole face was red, keitaro blushed to, and kanna was looking at her dad strangely, "daddy? daddy whats wrong? is it really that bad?" konan stopped kissing hanabi, who fell to the floor in shame, "m-my first kiss..."

konan looked at kanna, "its not that its bad, it was just their first kiss, it was good, see." that said, she kissed kanna on the lips, who blushed slightly at the feeling of it, but as suddenly as it started, it ended as keitaro reached around konan, and pinched her left nipple, making konan let out a loud yell of "itie!" at the feeling of her abused nipple. keitaro let go when konan let go of kanna, and said calmly, "tone it down lolita." konan just muttered, "meanie!" and went in to his room.

motoko, kitsune and everybody else wanted to know what the heck that was. keitaro looked at them, and told them about the two women, "that is konan, and she's in love with me, as is hanabi, i love them too, but i dont want to be seen as a pervert so i choose not to be in a relationship with either, that way, no one gets hurt." motoko got a little depressed, but then she perked up. "hey, you wouldnt mind if i ran with you for a while would you?" keitaro shook his head, "thats fine, just keep up." with that, he picked up the box that held naruto's gift to hanabi, while hanabi took the other one, and they took the boxes into his room, coming back out a bit later with konan in tow. they all enjoyed breakfast, and keitaro complimented shinobu on her cooking. she just smiled and continued eating. when they were done, keitaro helped with the dishes, and went back to his room afterwards. they opened the box with naruto's gift in it, and were suprised to find a note, and a scroll.

they read the note first, it read: 'dear hanabi, please use what is in this scroll as you see fit, anko helped me pick it out, enjoy.'

they looked at the scroll alittle nervously, kanna got tired of waiting and grabbed the scroll, unfurling it, and unsealed it with a pulse of chakra. a small poof, and a pair of red panties appeared, but alongside the panties was a nylon whip and a small remote. they looked inside and inside the panties was a built in dildo, nine inches long and wrist thick. and it looked like the remote was to control the vibration setting on said dildo. they all blushed at it, except kanna who had no idea what it was. they put them away and opened the other box. inside was another note and alot of stuff. again they read the note. this one read: 'dear hanabi, we wish you well in your new world, and life. inside the box is a few things we've all picked out for you, so dont forget us kay?'

they looked inside the box and there was a big snake, which was sleeping, it had a small tag on it and were suprised it was from kurenai, not anko. they looked for the tag that had anko writen on it and changed there mind. inside the box, attatched to the tag that said anko, was a strap-on vibrating blue dildo. it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. they sweatdropped and immediatly hid it from kanna. they looked in the box again and took out the beads that were in it. they studied it for a second before realizing what they were. the tag on it said shizune. they hid that as well and reached back into the box. this time they pulled out one from hinata, it was a simple kimono with flower embroidery. but upon closer inspection, they saw that the material that would cover hanabi's ass and breasts, in the material, were small vibrating patches. hanabi blushed again, why were all her gifts so far sexual, except the snake... to their knowledge. they reached inside again and pulled out a pair of chop sticks made of jade with pointed tips coated in a light silver coat. the tag said ayame, and hanabi smiled, finally, atleast she got one normal gift.

they reached into the box again and pulled out somthing that made them blush, it was two pairs of lingerie, one was of a dog girl, and one was of a cat girl. the tag said hana and they blushed, reaching back in and pulling out hinata's other gift, the last one. it was two collars with chain leashes, and two anal plugs with tails attached, one long cat tail, and one dog tail. but the anal plugs weren't short, that were long, about seven inches long to be correct. they all blushed and put them with the lingerie set. once everything was put away, hanabi picked up the snake and put it on her shoulder. big mistake, it started crawling under shirt. she blushed deeply as it slithering between her breastes. it started going lower, and she just froze up as it went between her legs, making her wet and slithering between her cheeks alittle, going back up around her waist and keitaro and konan just sent kanna out of the room as they watched hanabi geting molested by the snake.

hanabi looked at them with glazed eyes. "h-help..." she moaned and konan moved to remove hanabi's cloths, once done, keitaro grabbed the snake and put it back into the box. hanabi was breathing hard and blushing, before sitting up and staring at keitaro. "im going to kill my sister..." was the only thing she said as she lunged at keitaro and kissed him deeply. she was pulled off a moment later by konan, who held the girl back as keitaro recouperated and looked at her. he smiled gently and carressed her cheek. she leaned into the touch, and vaguely heard keitaro speak through her clouded mind. "of course you both realize that the clan restoration act does not apply here, if we do this that it may not be possible to marry both of you, you realize that right?" hanabi thought about it for a while, and spoke through her hazed mind. "l...lets hold of on marriage, right now i need this. after this maybe me and konan-chan can wear those lingerie for you sometimes, and i can wear those panties and give you the control, would you like that keitaro-kun? how about this," this that she turned in konans hold and kissed said girl on the lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

konan moaned, but managed to push her off. "s-stop hanabi, why are you kissing me if you want keitaro?" hanabi looked dazed, and keitaro spoke. "im sorry, i cant do this with either of you at the moment, there are still things that need to be done, im sorry." they both let out groans of dissappointment. "we can still kiss though, if you like." they brightened up at that, and glomped him. "can we still wear the things for you though?" keitaro nodded and they smiled brightly. hanabi looked around a bit with the byakugan, she took out a kunai and through it at the wall, hearing an eep. kitsune had been spying on them. "no spying, its wrong." kanna came back in then, hearing what was said. "what are you talking about hanabi-yan, you do it everyday." hanabi blushed and pinned kanna to the floor. "you werent supposed to know that!" konan spoke then, "you know, its funny that your daughter knew she was spying and you didnt."

keitaro spoke next, "who said i didnt know, ofcourse i knew, i just chose not to voice it." hanabi had comical tears running down her cheeks, "this is so not fair!" keitaro smacked her butt, causing her to let out a small 'eep!' then keitaro spoke again, "come on, no sulking or you dont get to eat the lunch im making, i'll make you go down to the store and get some ramen." hanabi was shocked, and it showed on her face, before she grabbed onto his waist, "no no, i'll be good please dont make me eat store bought ramen!!" keitaro smiled and ruffled her hair, "then dont sulk, its cute, but you dont need to, your in the company of great people, and your sharing a room with your crush." hanabi smiled and hugged keitaro tightly, thanking him.

they went about their day till it was time for keitaro to start making lunch, naru was a little miffed when she learned that the boy now staying in the landlord room was making the lunch, but she didnt show it, she was polite and courtious. she just smiled and sat at the table, shinobu was helping keitaro because he may have been a wonderous chef, but he still made little mistakes. when it was done, shinobu marvled at what was made, for it was all beautifully prepared. it was also delicious, naru and everyone had stars in their eyes when they bit into the food, except for hanabi, konan and kanna, who were used to his cooking, they liked it, but yeah.

haruka walked in as they were eating, she told them that she was borrowing keitaro for a minute, and took him with her to the living room. once there, she handed keitaro some papers. "here, granny hina is giving it to you, congrats. your the new landlord of hinata girls dorm." keitaro just smiled and accepted it, "thank you," he went back into the kitchen and told everybody. motoko was kind of happy, naru was again kind of miffed, su was happy because it seemed like a happy moment, and shinobu just blushed slightly and smiled. they all spoke up except kanna, konan, and hanabi, "welcome to hinata girls dorm, please treat us kindly."

keitaro smiled as he settled in to his room that night. he looked at the hole in the ceiling, thinking for a few moments, he waited a few minutes and walked up to the ceiling, and poked his head up. naru had just finished changing, when she heard the board covering the hole lift up, and keitaro poked his head up. "hey, whats up? you need anything?" she asked, keitaro just shook his head and apologized, "not at the moment, sorry for bothering you." he went back down and got ready to take his bath, he had told konan and hanabi to take their baths with the other girls, so they could get to know them better. he had kanna with him still because she had refused strait out, to take her bath with anyone but her daddy. she smiled as he washed her hair, and then she washed his back. he washed her back and she washed his hair.

when they got out, he dried her off and got her ready for bed as he got dressed. he put her down to sleep and left the room for a while. he went up to the roof with the laptop he had bought earlier, he put his glasses on. he started writing and lost track of time as the girls finished their bathes soon after him and kanna. they wanted to know where he was, but hanabi just used her byakugan and told them that he was on the roof typing. motoko spoke then, "i didnt know he was a writer," hanabi shook her head, "neither did i." while in the bath, hanabi had told them about her bloodline. naru smiled slightly and went up to talk to keitaro for a while. when she got there, she snuck up on him, trying to suprise him, but it backfired badley. "you know where i'm from, a child could hear you coming." she let out a small 'eep' as he suprised her, yet kept of typing. there was silence for a while, the only noise being the soft clacking of the keyboard. when he finally stopped, he looked at her and smiled. "so, how was your bath?" she playfully hit his arm, smiling slightly.

she spoke then, "so, is your writing any good?" keitaro chuckled, and nodded, "you bet it is." he closed his laptop and got up, naru helped him and together, they walked down the stairs to the living room where they were greeted by a jealoussp? hanabi who grabbed his arm upon entry into the living room and dragged him into their bedroom. hanabi had used her byakugan and saw what transpired up on the annex roof, she was kind of jealous, she didnt think it fair that naru got to smile with keitaro. she wanted to do that to, so she was in a sour mood when she closed the door. she went strait to bed, not saying anything as she did, and keitaro just smiled and got ready for bed, as did konan and kanna. keitaro layed down to bed and kanna joined him, snuggling up to him. before they went to sleep though, keitaro asked kanna why she was still up when he entered the room. "well, you wernt here with me so i couldnt sleep." keitaro chuckled a bit and kissed her forhead. "goodnight kanna, good night konan and hanabi." konan said good night, but hanabi just hmph'ed.

okay, thats it for chapter one, i might continue if i get good reviews... if any at all

i also might put it up for adoption, so yeah, till next time

and listen people, i write my stories like i do, cause i feel like it, i dont want to make capitals and what not, at least i spell the words right jeez

if you dont like it, deal with it because again, at least i spell my words right 


End file.
